The Unexpected Runaway Witch
by PhiloWonderstruck
Summary: Rebecca Alison James once had a normal life, well normalish. Then everything changed when the fire nation attacked, wait no sorry wrong story….so where were we? Oh right Harry Potter and Ummmm oh just read it if you so wish. As you can tell I suck at summaries. You should know that this is an alternative universe fanfictionGirlTravelsToWorld OfHarryPotter


**Chapter One: The Start of the End **

"Rebecca Alison James! Get your fat, lazy ass up now." Shouted Rebecca's roommate.

Surprisingly enough this wasn't enough to get me up, and Lizzie knew this but still this didn't stop her from doing the same wake up routine every day. First the shouting then the loud footsteps into my room which I heard by the time I was half-awake.

Door creeks open, "Up!" then depending on that mood for that particular day the Up! Either worked and "OK, ok I don't have to be told twice" which is then followed by "Herm" from Lizzie.

This wasn't one of those days so the next step is the grabbing of the legs and pull. "Ok, ok, ok, I am up now, look up."

"Just doing my job Beck, you know this; by the way you have work in half an hour."

"Shit!

Then why didn't you wake me up before?"

"What do you think I have been doing for the past half an hour?"

She must have then really got a good look at me. "Shit Rebecca you look like hell"

"Thanks Liz you're a great friend"

"You haven't been up again all night reading Harry Potter have you? And I am a good friend who else would be your wakeup call which is much harder than it sounds when it comes to you, and keep you alive."

"Right yes, sorry I never really thanked you for that did I, you know the keeping alive thing, that's important"

"Oh god girl, don't get all lovely on me now, just get ready you only have 25 minutes left."

"SHIT!"

Life was this endless routine, get up, go to work, work, work, work, eat, look back to work, work, work, more work, work, finish, get home and by then I am exhausted anyway so it's on with watching the latest episode of doctor who and then if I haven't hit my head on the pillow by then it's on with my favourite part of the night, reading Harry Potter!

I have read Harry Potter so many times I have lost count. I can't explain it, this obsession I have with it, and most people say I am mad but I am not, it's just a part of me. I started reading the books when I was nine years old and haven't stopped since.

You see the books were stages of my life. Book one was the eye opener the big one the one that got me into reading in the first place. Book two was the reason my younger brother and I started talking to each other, we finally had something in common someone to connect with someone to turn to, which we needed since book three meant our mothers death, that was a hard year, but we had Harry Potter my brother and sisters. Sounds weird I know to have a book to turn too, but our father was never there and when he was we didn't want him to be.

Book four was the start of high school, best 5 years of my life, I mean it was great it was, the crowds of people everywhere…the endless waiting in line for the cafeteria food which was mostly not fit for human consumption. But Harry Potter was there as always if he wasn't there giving me entertainment he helped me make friends. I meet some great friends that was actually how I meet Lizzie through Harry Potter. We started a club got the t-shirt and everything!

Book five was the year everything changed once had a happy family a family of six. My mum, dad, three older sisters and a younger brother, then everything changed with mums death, dad became well weird changed , he looked the same just his personality was all wrong, he wasn't a dad anymore.

Then one time during school I was called to the office. Which is just basically a code word for something's wrong don't go! Long story short just me, last of the family. Car crash that was what it was took them out killed by a drunken dad they all were. All in the car ride to surprise me after school, my fifteen birthday you see.

I know now my life sounds like a soap opera but it really wasn't it happened, It changed me, I was alone I had to move on. Move on to my aunts that is, suddenly my life was turning into Harry Potter I first thought, but my aunt was nice, little old but she took time for me gave me a home. Had the classic grandma personality, always came home to a house smelling of cookies every night after school finished, she was the best. And then like everyone that turns old she went, by the sixth book that is my final present from her, and then a trip to an orphanage two years in that place, kids everywhere, but I have never felt more alone in my life.

Book seven that was a rollercoaster year the year of my seventeenth to eighteenth. I moved in with my mate Lizzie out of the orphanage, made sense really eighteenth was the end of my childhood and so was the year Harry Potter finished. Cried that year oh I cried, deaths so many deaths.

"Hey Rebecca there's mail here for you."

"Who's it from?" Rebecca asked

"I don't know, why don't you I don't know open it like any normal person and find out"

Rebecca opened it and screamed. Pulling the item out of the parcel she gasped the item that looked to realistic to be anything else, and realised with a startle that it was indeed real. This golden object, Rebecca had never seen a colour like it, the purist of gold contained on a circular object, and then she saw the wings and there was no way it could be anything else.

It was it was the golden snitch it all its pure glory. Who would send her something like this and not introduce themselves so Rebecca could give them a big hug and never let go.

"Oh my god" was all she could say to Lizzie

"Who would send you a thing like that? I will check the mail again see if I missed anything." Lizzie said while getting up and running out of the room.

Rebecca couldn't believe it, someone had sent her a replica of the golden snitch to her, and to Rebecca something that could very nearly be the actually golden snitch; it was everything she imagined and more.

Suddenly there was a tickle in her hand and Rebecca gasp. The snitch moved it actually moved, letting go the snitch flew, encircling the room and creating a surprisingly gentle breeze for something so fast moving.

Rebecca couldn't believe it, it was moving actually moving and not just moving it was flying. It was Rebecca's.

Suddenly the air changed and the gentle breeze wasn't so gentle anymore, the breeze turned into wind and the wind picked and started circling the room creating actually white wisps, Rebecca could see the wind.

Paper rustled and things jumped towards the floor, some breaking and then, it came closer and closer to her. Rebecca had no clue what to do, what was it doing? While she was thinking this the wind fully captured Rebecca and then she was off, feeling this uncomfortable sensation as if she was being dragged by something smaller than herself, as if she shouldn't even fit though this tube like thing and then she made it, she fit and was dragged though this light, and then darkness.

"Just your luck, you won't be able to make another best friend who made you that thing, who do you think would send you a thing like that?" Lizzie said to as she realised an empty room, but where could she of gone?

And this is where our story starts.


End file.
